dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman Family Vol 1 200
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Edmund Other Characters: * David Angel (artist) * Roger (editor of New Art Magazine, Edmund's brother) * Lou (reporter) * Owner of Miller's New Cars * Edmund and Roger's mother * * Prime Minister of Israel-Egypt Confederation * Premier of New Rome Locations: * ** ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Jimmy Olsen: "The Thief at Sky's Edge" | Synopsis2 = When a statuette that Lucy Lane-Olsen brought from India as an anniversary gift for Clark Kent and Lois Lane disappears in transit, Jimmy decides to retrace her trip on the same orbital flight to see if he will be victimized by the same thieves. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Lois Lane Kent * Clark Kent Antagonists: * A gang of luggage theves Other Characters: * Curator of India's National Museum * Employees at Metropolis Airport, New Delhi Space-Port and Lucy's unnamed airline Locations: * ** *** * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Private Life of Clark Kent: "Clark Kent's Frantic Fan" | Synopsis3 = While his daughter Laura is finally manifesting super-powers, Clark Kent is victimized by an elderly fan. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Jimmy Olsen * Lois Lane Kent Antagonists: * Amanda Boot Other Characters: * Mayor of Metropolis * Ed (journalism teacher) * * President of Swiss Federation Locations: * ** Metropolis City Hall ** Metropolis Police Headquarters Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Superwoman: "Something Swims the Time Stream" | Synopsis4 = Superwoman saves an offshore tidal energy station menaced by a massive tidal wave and rushes back to Tallahassee, where her alter ego Linda Danvers works as Governor of Florida. After getting a man unjustly sentenced to death pardoned, Linda changes back to Superwoman and flies to her apartment to fetch an item she needs to get her cousin's wedding anniversary's gift. After greeting her boyfriend, Kara flies into the Timestream. Unaware she is being observed by some kind of weird monster, Superwoman takes pictures of every important moment in Clark and Lois' lives since their first meeting to their wedding. Then she is ambushed by a telepathic, hungry beast. Supergirl fights it off, but the creature has the power to manipulate the flow of time around of itself. Understanding the monster intends to wear her down by forcing her through the same fight over and over, Kara tries to run away, but she's hit by a mental attack. Nonetheless, the mental blast lets her relive the monster's memory, and Kara learns it is a Time Beast which preys on travelers in the time-stream. Superwoman comes up with an idea to defeat it. She travels forward, the Time Beast hot on her heels, until she reaches the edge of the time. The Time Beast manages to grab her but it's too late. By forcing it to travel through the Timestream at an accelerated rate, she made it lose control of its own time-manipulation. The Time Beast rapidly ages and dies. Superwoman returns to her native time with the film. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Superwoman's boyfriend Antagonists: * Time Beast Other Characters: * * * * * Crew of the Offshore Tidal Energy Station * Warden of the Florida State Penitentiary Locations: * * ** ** Florida State Penitentiary * * ** * * Items: * Vehicles: * Concepts: * | StoryTitle5 = Mr. & Mrs. Superman: "Celebration" | Synopsis5 = As the anniversary party nears, Lois reveals the news she got earlier to Clark -- she is pregnant, and, since she wanted to resume her reporting career, is driven to tears by the turn of events. After some discussion, Clark solves the problem by saying he will give up his reporting career to be a full-time father (and super-hero), and Lois will be the reporter in the family. Laura Kent, in the meantime, realizes she now has super-powers, and is thrilled. Everyone is now happy in time for the wedding anniversary party attended by all their longtime friends and colleagues. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * All the stories in this issue are set in the same future (described to be around the turn of the century, so approximately 20 years from 1979), and the stories all revolve around Clark and Lois's wedding anniversary that year. The introductory page says this future "might or might not be". * Lois's married name is not revealed. No character speaks it, and the captions call her by several different names. * In this future, Linda (Superwoman) Danvers has a serious boyfriend (he sleeps over), but his identity is deliberately obscured. Various hints to his identity point to Dick Grayson, but this is never confirmed, and Gerry Conway himself doesn't remember his identity.Who was that man in Superman Family 200? | Trivia = * According this issue, Kara Zor-El came to Earth one year after Superman started working at the Daily Planet. * Supergirl pardoning someone wrongfully sent to the electric chair is a probable callback to the very first Superman story, . | Recommended = | Links = * Supergirl Comic Box Commentary review }}